


Not Breaking and Entering

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not breaking and entering if we have a key.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #497 "property"

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” asked Bishop, on the front step of Abby’s apartment. “Not that we should’ve come, but that we should be, you know, breaking and entering?”

McGee turned. “It’s not breaking and entering if we have a key,” he said, holding it up. “Besides, she’ll probably be expecting us.”

“Really?”

“Probably. It’s kind of… traditional, by now, to check up on each other when we’re sick. You’ll get your turn.”

Bishop snorted, and pushed the door open. “Abby? It’s Bishop and McGee.”

Abby, wrapped in blankets on her couch, smiled. “Took you long enough.”

THE END


End file.
